In recent years, communication using communication devices has become an integral part of human life. Communication devices, such as computers, mobile phones, televisions, radios, and the like, are connected to communication networks using one or more communication technologies. The communication networks comprise various network resources, such as signal transceivers, deployed to provide connection and facilitate communication with the communication devices.
Generally, the deployment of network resources in a communication network is made on the basis of various factors including Quality of Service (QoS), minimum coverage area, etc., in order to meet the requirements of the users on the communication network. The network resources in a communication network are deployed in a manner to ensure proper network resource utilization and efficient operation of the communication network for meeting the user requirements.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computing device or processor, whether or not such computing device or processor is explicitly shown.